Un cour très particulier
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Nagisa révise tranquillement avec l'aide de Karma pour son entré à l'université. Attendez j'ai dis tranquille ? Pas si tranquille que ça finalement. [Yaoi/scène explicite]


**Hola tout le** **monde ! Voici un nouveau OS sur Karma et Nagisa, qui suit « Objectif Saint-Valentin** **» et « La fête de Kunugigaoka »** **. Je me suis inspiré d'une image que j'avais vue.**

 **Comme d'hab, le manga ne m'appartient pas et désolée pour l'orthographe.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Révision spéciale**

Dans 1 semaine, les élèves de la 3E passeront leur examens pour l'université qu'ils ont choisis. Nagisa avait décidé d'aller dans une université pour devenir professeur comme Koro-sensei.

Le jeune bleuté était actuellement en révision pour son examen d'entré, enfin il tentait de réviser. Parce que actuellement son professeur particulier, Akabane Karma, le déstabilisait par son regard inébranlable qui était fixé depuis 2h sur le futur professeur. Le plus petit sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et son sang chauffer son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance gêné.

Karma ?

Oui ?

Peux-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

Pourquoi ?

Ça me déconcentre.

Tant que ça ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je regarde uniquement toi, mon Nagisa chéri ? Dit-il avec un ton sarcastique.

Le jeune garçon victime du sadisme de son meilleur ami, tourne son visage vers le carmin pour se rendre compte que leurs visages étaient trèèès proche, à peine dix centimètres. Provoquant des rougeurs encore plus intense chez le petit Nagisa, qui avait pourtant l'habitude.

Alors ? Demanda son petit-ami en approchant son visage.

Eh bien, je ….

Au moment où il allait parler, Karma lui coupa la parole en déplaçant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du bleuté en se léchant les lèvres. Il colla sa tête contre l'endroit où palpitait le cœur de son âme sœur. Avec sa main il dessina des petits cercles lentement ce qui provoqua des frissons et une montée d'adrénaline chez le plus petit qui au début était déstabilisé, mais il reprit vite contenance et imagina un plan pour faire payer à Karma sa déconcentration, un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres et un regard de détermination s'enflamma.

Nagisa prit la main de son bien aimé et commença à sucer un par un les doigts de cette main remplit de désir. Il lécha avec sensualité tout en gémissant pour exciter son petit-ami. Karma devenait de plus en plus rouge face à l'initiative du plus petit, il essaye de ne pas montrer son état, mais Nagisa voit bien que c'est trop tard pour lui, une bosse se forme.

Nagisa retire le dernier doigt de sa bouche et lance un regard aguicheur et se lève pour se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre du rouge. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la poignée, deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cette état chéri ? Dit-il en se frottant à Nagisa.

Humm … Je sais pas trop. Fit-il innocemment.

Allez, s'il-te-plaît mon amour !

Embrasse-moi et je ferai peut-être quelque chose.

Chose dite, chose promise. Karma se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son petit-ami comme s'il était en manque d'oxygène. Le carmin posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon, tandis que l'autre s'accrocha à son cou. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit du sadique pour s'y allonger. Karma se retrouva en-dessous du bleuté qui se mit à califourchon sur son bassin. Il lui fit des baisers papillons au début dans le cou et descendit de plus en plus vers le bas en passant par la torture des tétons qui avait durcis. Il les suçota et les massa, provoquant une vague de plaisir frustrant chez le plus grand.

Alors ? Suis-je toujours aussi méchant mon chéri ? Demanda Nagisa souriant face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa victime.

Oui mon amour. Je souffre le martyr. Dit-il en faisant semblant d'agoniser.

Pauvre Karma. Peut-être que c'est ceci qui te fait tant mal. Il montra ses propos en appuyant sa main contre le sexe dur du rouge.

Oui. Peux tu me soigner ?

Bien sûr.

Nagisa embrassa une dernière fois son chéri et descendit au niveau de la ceinture du plus grand et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Son souffle chaud passa à travers le boxer de ce lui qui agonisait, le faisant encore plus bander si c'était possible.

Une fois le boxer enlevé, il prit le sexe gorgé de sang dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer comme une sucette alléchante. Il faisait de lent et langoureux va et viens qui fit perdre la tête à son homme.

Tu... es … hm génial … mon amour. Déclara le plus grand se retenant de gémir à gorge déployé.

Le bleuté souriait, fier de l'effet produit sur le sadique. Il accéléra ses mouvement sur le sexe pour provoquer la jouissance chez son amour. Il suffit de quelque seconde pour que Karma se libère à l'intérieur de l'entre buccale de son amant, ce dernier avala sa semence avec gourmandise et luxure. Karma n'en pouvait plus, il saute sur Nagisa et le déshabilla de suit et entra en lui sans plus attendre.

Les coups de rein était puissant et atteignait toujours l'endroit où Nagisa était le plus sensible. Le carmin se vida cette fois ci à l'intérieur du bleuté et s'allongea à coté de lui en le serrant contre lui.

Tu peux faire ça plus souvent chéri ? Demanda le plus grand.

On verra si tu es sage. Sur ces mots il l'embrassa doucement avant de dormir.

Bonne nuit mon ange. Et il s'endormit lui aussi.

 **THE END**

 **Première fois que j'écris une scène pareille ! Je suis fière de moi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous avez aimés en m'écrivant une petite review.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
